Luna's luck
by RavenclawE
Summary: this is a storie about how Luna Lovegood met one of her closest friends!


Luna Lovegood strode down the halls of hogwarts with a skip in her step, "Hello Harry!" before he could answer she skipped pass him and down the hallway to the Ravenclaw common room. She sat on her bed and opened up the Quibbler to a page with a announcement in purple writing. "looking for someone willing to write articles about magical animals! Please send a application for the job by owl!" then it had information about where to send the owl and all that. Luna picked up a sealed letter she wrote in her favorite ink that changes color depending on your mood. She gave the letter to a scruffy old yellowish owl and watched it fly out the window. She changed into her

favorite bacon and egg PJ's and went to bed.

In the morning she practically ran down the halls to the great hall where people were eating breakfast. Owls came flying into the hall dropping packages and letters into people's lap. Then the owls left, but Luna sat in her seat with nothing, not even a letter back saying she didn't get the job or anything! Suddenly she heard a loud thud and looked to see the yellow owl she sent sliding down the window. She heard it hit the ground with a thud and flutter back up and through the window. It dropped a emerald green envelope on her lap with purple writing! She immediately stuffed the letter in her messenger bag and when breakfast was over she sat on a bench outside and started to read.

She was so excited she didn't even realize that Harry Potter had sat down next to her. "got a job, have you?" Luna looked up at him startled, "it appears I do Harry!" he looked back at her letter and said, "I see they liked your ink." Luna blushed, "I guess they did didn't they! I think I'll write about nargils first!" Harry looked Concerned and Luna knew why, no one thought nargils were real but she knew they were! Luna looked at Harry and got up, "I'm trying out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team so I better go!"

When she got to the field she saw lots of Ravenclaws standing and talking to each other. A blonde boy called for their attention and started explaining we were going to pretend to have a real game but it will be against each other to test out our skills in a real game.

The boy went around and asked everyone what position they were trying out for. When he came to Luna he blushed and asked what role she was trying out for. "oh well… I was going to try out to be a keeper…" he looked at her for a second before he blinked a few times and said, "oh I think you would make a great seeker! You don't have to try out for that though!" he said in a rush, "I just think you would do great at that!" he blushed even redder, "m-my name is Rick by the way!" Luna looked at him, he was quite cute and he reminded her of her older brother but than she realized he was missing his arm from the elbow down. He saw she was looking and tucked it behind his back. Luna noticed this and said, "oh well my name is Luna...I think I will try out for the role of seeker!"

Rick walked away kicking himself. Luna was confused and interested in his arm, she watched his arm sway back and forth. Every once and awhile while he was talking he would glance at her and she would look away. Soon they all mounted their brooms and lifted off the ground. She flew up as high as she could while she could still see the ground. She looked around for the snitch but all she could see was Rick flying one handed around the field watching the game. Luna wondered why he was acting so weird. Suddenly a streak of gold flew past her face and nearly knocked her off her broom! "how does Harry catch that thing it's as fast as a nargil running from a flagfinn!" she thought out loud. She pointed her broom at the moving gold snitch and flew full speed ahead.

She got distracted by Rick when he flew by to see what was happening and accidentally flew into her and flew off his broom. She saw him plummeting to the ground, the snitch close behind him! She flew down as fast as she could. Soon they were only about 4 feet above the ground and it was either Rick or the snitch! She looked around frantically and In a attempt to save him she flew underneath him trying to stop him, crack! She heard her broom smack the ground as Rick landed on top of her and she blacked out.

She woke up in the hospital wing in a small bed. She looked around and saw nargils flying outside the windows. "oh my!" she heard a jump and looked to the bed next to her and saw Rick laying there. "What's wrong?" he said, "I have to write about nargils for the Quibbler!" madam pomfree looked at her and said, "no you won't you need to rest and should not use your arms for a week!" she looked at Rick and he said, "I would write it for you but I'm right handed." he gestured at his short arm, "so I have a robotic arm I use but I left it at home." he looked sad, at that moment Harry entered the room, "I could write it for you Luna! Just tell me what to write!" "thanks Harry!" Rick looked at Harry and then Luna and turned red Luna couldn't tell if it was because he was mad, embarrassed or jealous. Luna noticed this and said, "Harry this is Rick he is my friend." Rick's face lit up at this and Harry's now turned a little red! "nice to meet you Rick." he said forcing a smile, "you too." said Rick with a board expression on his face.

The rest of the day Luna told Harry what to write and he would write it down on a piece of parchment. When they finished Luna had Harry send it of with the yellow owl. "thanks Harry, now I think I will go to bed!" Harry left and Luna laid on here bed looking at the ceiling and Rick did the same in his bed. "Thanks Luna." Luna heard his voice echo through the room, "it was nothing really I ju-" "no!" he interrupted, "its was really something….." he sighed and continued, "I don't think you know, well obviously you don't know because you blacked out but you landed with the snitch in your hand...and with me on top of you!" they both laughed.

Luna soon fell asleep but was woken up by loud footsteps, she pretended to be asleep but she looked through her hair sneakily at what was happening. She saw Harry lay some candies out on the end of her bed for her and a pack of raisins on the end of Rick's bed. Rick looked at him with confusion, "I know Luna doesn't like raisins so I will give them to you but only if you promise me you wont make her upset!" Rick just kept looking at him, "I promise I guess…" Harry looked at him and said, "good! We need to keep her happy because in a few days a new Quibbler will come out and she will be upset that her nargil articul won't be in it." Rick just looked at him harder, "why won't it be in the magazine?" Harry looked at him surprised, "she wrote about nargils! Nargils aren't real!" Luna silently started crying underneath her hair as she heard Harry raise his voice, so many people have said this to her face but it had never made her cry before! Rick turned red with anger his voice and stared at him, "she can believe whatever she wants to believe and for all we know they could be real!" at this Luna stopped crying.

In the morning she and Rick left, "thank you for standing up for the nargils!" Rick looked confused and then he realized she must have been awake! "anytime!" then he handed her the newest Quibbler magazine and on the cover there was the words, "nosey nargil article by Luna Lovegood" written it big gold letters on the front. She hugged Rick and skipped down the hall.


End file.
